marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Kelly Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army ** Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ten Lil' Reds | Synopsis2 = Behind enemy lines, Cookie Novak spots a troop of 10 Chinese soldiers and begins firing at them, taking one of them out. When the enemy soldiers begin firing, Cookie takes cover behind a rock that hangs over the edge of a cliff. When the 9 remaining soldiers advance up to get him, Cookie pushes the rock down killing another one of the soldiers. With his gun out of ammo, Cookie then uses his combat knife to make spears out of small trees and uses it to kill another enemy soldier. Fleeing he runs into another and clubs the Chinese soldier to death with his empty rifle. He tries in vein to pull the loaded rifle out of the dead man's hands when another soldier approaches. Cookie takes him out by throwing his combat knife at him. Hiding in a tree, Cookie kills one of the remaining 5 enemy soldiers by using a vine as a noose and claims his rife. He kills two more with the rifle before it jams, allowing the last two surviving soldiers to surround him with their knives drawn. When they both charge, Cookie grabs one and turns him around, causing his comrade to kill him with the blow meant for Cookie. Cookie then lands a punch sending the last remaining soldier falling on the knife of his fallen comrade. With the battle over, Cookie heads back to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Combat Casey | Synopsis3 = Combat Casey and Penny Pennington on patrol when they come across a group of South Korean women who have just escaped a Chinese prisoner of war camp, and that one of them has been injured in the escape. As the two Americans give the women food, water, and first aid a group of Chinese soldiers descend on their position. Although the women are willing to fight for their freedom, Combat tells them to stay hidden while they deal with the situation. Combat and Penny engage the enemy soldiers, wiping out many before they are overpowered and captured. Seeing this, the Korean women decide to come to their aid and armed with only their bare hands and crude clubs the ferocious women attack forcing Chinese soldiers to set Combat and Penny free and flee from the scene. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Kelly | Synopsis4 = While on patrol Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak are shocked when they are attacked by what appears to be a real-life dragon. They try to fight it off with their guns but find the creature to be bullet proof. Finding a dug out, the pair dive into it and try shooting it from the under belly, but once again find it impervious to harm. Realizing their fox hole is really a tunnel that goes deeper into the ground, the two Americans travel downward in order to escape the dragon. They find a river cave down below and swim to it's other end finding a cave where enemy soldiers and supplies are kept. They attack, setting off the explosives and killing the Chinese soldiers. Exploring the cave they are surprised to see the dragon there and discover that it is not a dragon at all, but some kind of machine designed to look like one. The pair steal the mechanical dragon and return it to base with them and show their discovery to Major Thorn and they formulate a plan of attack. Loading up as many troops as they can fit in the dragon, they play the party of a modern day Trojan Horse by going into an enemy base and launching a surprise attack on the troops stationed there. Overpowered, the Chinese soldiers surrender to the American forces. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = References }}